


The Seal

by lune_noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Kuroo Tetsurou, KUROO IS A DORK, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_noir/pseuds/lune_noir
Summary: "Legend says if you found their coat, you will become their spouse."~~~Just to be sure...He took a peek again. The precious stone glint, teasing him.He wanted to faint right, right then."What is this?" He nervously chuckled. The other blinked at him."Figured, we need to get married in human custom as well." He said, fiddling with his fingers. Cute."Married""I- we what!?"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The Seal

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt in Pinterest (tumblr) months ago and decided to put KrTsk in it. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> P.s I edited a wee bit.

_*Ting* *Ting*_

Chimed the bell, snapping Kuroo back to reality.

One second, he was ogling at the most beautiful person his eyes ever laid upon. And then, his _moon_ (he decided to name him that) was gone. 

He is not even sure if his _moon_ was real or just a fragment of his imagination. It was the latter, for sure. No way an ethereal being like him would exist on Earth.

And boy, was he wrong (in the most positive way).

Disappointed, his eyes dropped on the chair that the stranger was sitting on. A pale golden _fur coat,_ which by the way suits him perfectly, was hanging on the chair. 

_He must have forgotten._

In realization, he wasted no time and chased its owner, leaving his friend behind. 

"Did you hear-Bro!?"

He searched among the crowd and spotted him without a problem. Thank goodness for that soft, pale golden hair that no one would probably miss. 

That and his tall stature. 

He noticed this earlier, from the way the blonde crossed his legs gracefully, legs that seem to go for miles.

Squeezing his way towards the other was tough but _worth it_. 

"Hey!” He shouted, immediately grimacing at his voice. But hey! At least that stopped the stranger from his tracks.

“I think-” He huffed as he walked towards him. 

“-you forgot this." 

The stranger turned around. And Kuroo, who has yet to recover his breath, lost it again.

He looks so _much_ prettier up close. It was hard not to drool. With his back against the sun, the afternoon glow was just perfect. It took some time for his eyes to adjust. But when his eyes got used to the lighting? The said glow accentuated the moon's already _celestial_ features. 

_Is that even possible?_

Of course, it is.

The answer is right in front of him. His hair is even in a lighter shade of blonde, pale creamy skin, those honey doe eyes staring back at him until the other notices the object he was holding.

“Oh-” 

Even his ‘Oh’ is pretty.

_Oh boy, are you whipped._

_One. Two. Three._

"Uh, Are you not going to let go?" An angelic voice asked. His eyes widened as the words processed in his mind.

"Right. Sorry." Their hands touched for a bit, and he felt the electricity course through. And if the blonde felt it, despite such intensity, he did not comment about it. Instead, he went on his way after saying his thanks. Dazed, Kuroo watched his _moon_ walk away and realized he did not get his name.

_Shit._

-

"Bro, you left me just like that?" His owl-hybrid friend, Bokuto, wailed once he returned to the cafe.

"I think I just met the love of my life." He plopped on his chair, hands cupping his face, going back to his dream world.

"About time!" Said his friend, patting his back hard. _Indeed it is about time._ You see, out of all his friends, Kuroo is the only bachelor left. And it was not because he is not attractive enough. He received tons of confessions back in high school, mind you. He has dated people, mythical beings or not, but nothing _feels_ right.

Heck, even Kenma, his introverted friend who could spend his day only gaming, is happily married to certain sunshine. The said sunshine approached him, and they just, well, _clicked_. 

Bokuto's story, on the other hand, is ridiculous. He chased after this guy, Akaashi, to return his coat. The next thing he knew, the wedding bells were ringing. Never failed to make him laugh-

_Wait a minute._

"Bo,"

"Hmm?"

"You and Akaashi got together because you returned his coat to him, right? And he proposed the next day. Being the way you are-" 

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You accepted his proposal and got married the very day." He finished. Bokuto hummed in confirmation.

"Why?" Kuroo did not bother to reply. Instead, he went silent, pondering.

_A coat._

His thoughts diverted to the feeling of the fluffy item he was holding earlier.

 _No, no,_ he laughed at the ridiculousness.

There are a _lot_ of people owning a _fur_ coat _that is like one in a million._

That could not be possible... _Right?_

-

Life proved him wrong.

The next day, at the same time, in the same cafe, the golden beauty approached him as if he was waiting for Kuroo all along. His right hand, clutching a small intricate box, trembling slightly. 

_Because he, for one, did not expect this to happen. But it did._

The blonde practically shoved the box into his chest. Curious, he accepted the box and opened it, just to close it immediately. There are millions of thoughts swarming inside his brain at that moment.

_Breathe._

He glanced at the person in front of him and saw him frowning, probably confused by his actions. 

_Just to be sure..._

He took a peek again. The precious stone glint, teasing him. 

He wanted to faint right, right then. 

"What is this?" He nervously chuckled. The other blinked at him. 

"Figured, we need to get married in human custom as well." He said, fiddling with his fingers. _Cute._

_"Married"_

"I- we what!?"

Suddenly, Mr. Takeda's lecture about 'Mythological Creatures And Whatnots' flashed before his eyes.

_"Therianthropy is the mythological ability that allows a human to change their form by shapeshifting."_

_"Can someone tell me the most common form of Therianthropy?" He asked._

_"Yes, Mr. Ushijima?"_

_"The most common we have is lycanthropy, those who transform into wolves."_

_"Yes, that's right! Thank you,"_

_"Lycanthropy is then followed by Cynanthropy, those who transform into dogs. And Ailuranthropy, those who transform into cats." He continued._

_"Now, there are also beings that are capable of Therianthropy by 'shedding' their skin. One example is the seal folks," He gestured to the screen showing pictures of seals._

_"I have yet to encounter one. But from what I have heard, while in human form, you would not see these beings without carrying their fur coat along with them. Thus is it important for them."_

_"Legend says if you found their coat, you will become their spouse." Kuroo and the class laughed._

_"That is all. Class dismissed."_

_"Oh! And before I forget, this is included on your quiz next meeting, they are otherwise known as-"_

He's-

"I am a selkie."

Kuroo fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading~ 💕
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/senoirai?s=09)!


End file.
